Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an Instant Messaging (IM) technology field, and more particularly, to an IM system and method.
Description of the Related Art
The Internet has become media best satisfying people's requirements and most important medium of customers due to its real time and interactivity. Medium information (such as advertisements) may be pushed to the customers via the network. Due to rapid speed and ease-to-propagation of the Internet media, more and more people choose obtaining the media information online.